


Stay Strong

by Fluffy_Writer1019



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Writer1019/pseuds/Fluffy_Writer1019
Summary: In Natsu's mind it was all a blur, but in Gray's mind; it haunts him...





	1. Apartment...

**Author's Note:**

> There are parts of dark Natsu

Chapter One

Natsu’s Pov:

The ride on the train to Clover wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. When my team and I rented a room to stay at, Gray and I were kicked into the living room. He offered the couch, but I willingly took the floor. I liked the coolness against my back as I lay there awake.  
I could hear Lucy’s slow breathing mixed with Ezra’s as I knew they were asleep. I could tell that Gray was still awake because his breathing was faster than one’s breathing should be when one is asleep.  
I didn’t bother him though.  
In the living room, there was one lamp and a mini night light plugged in by the kitchen outlet. Either than that, without the lights on, it was pretty dark. It smelled like food in the other apartments, making me hungry. Was there any food here?  
I quickly sat up and quietly yawned. Even though my back ached from the hardness of the wooden floor, I was surprisingly used to it. Lucy would always kick me out of her bed to either make me sleep on the couch or on the floor in the living room.  
I looked around in the dark living and sighed. My nose couldn’t sense out any food in the fridge. I lay back down and stared at the blank ceiling. There was nothing. Just whiteness that carried to the walls. Gray shifted and I didn’t bother to look, I didn’t want to know what he was doing. Anything creepy could happen with him.  
I heard him sigh and shift again. Soon, he sighed of frustration and sat up. He looked over at me.”It would’ve been easier for you to have taken the couch instead of me,” he said, causing me to look over at him.  
He wasn’t wearing a shirt and he was in his boxers as usual. I couldn’t insult him, it made sense to be in an outfit like that. His hair was spiked up and messy, his eyes had bags under them and his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.  
”I like the ground,” I said simply, looking away and back up at the ceiling.”Even if it does hurt,” I added after a while of silence. It was so quiet, I could hear the birds squeak at each other from outside. I wondered what they were saying.  
Could they actually speak to one another?  
“If it hurts then why do you choose the ground?” he asked me.  
Well for one...there was the coldness it offered...right? And two...I just liked it. I shrug, my shoulders scraping against the wooden floor.  
”I don’t know,” I answered him, closing my eyes. I was tired of talking. I wasn’t tired, I just wanted to stop talking. 

~~~~

“Goodnight,” a voice sneered, a foot lifting up from my face. It came back down, smashing into my face. The pain hurt and I couldn’t stop the screams of pain that escaped my mouth that drained out my ears.

~~~~~

My eyes shot open. What the hell was that? I didn’t like it and as I tried to catch my breath. I heard someone ask something. It was still night, but the lightening has brightened. The birds chirped loudly this time as if they were in an arguemen-  
“Natsu,”  
I blinked and Gray was standing beside me, his face looking down at mine.”What?” I snapped, glaring at him. I don’t know what happened, but the next thing I know, Gray is studying my eyes as if he had discovered something shocking and curious.  
“What?” I repeated, my eyes growing with irritation. I wanted to kick him, but we were in a hotel, and if we made a mess, then Ezra would kick our asses. I sat up, grumbling when Gray didn’t answer. He continued to look at my eyes and I continued to glare at him. He was getting on my nerves. Did I have something on my face? A mole? A bug? Panic started to set in.”Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, reaching up and touching my face. It felt clean. I sighed of relief. There was no bug nor mole.  
I was safe. So why was he still looking at me?  
Gray shook his head apologetically and smiled.”Sorry,” he said, moving away from me. He backed up with his hands in the air as if to say,” I surrender,” and sat down on the couch.”You closed your eyes for like what,” he looked down at the watch I didn’t notice he was wearing on his wrist and frowned.”- five minutes and you’re already panicking?” he looked up and over at me.  
Did I scream like in my dream? Or was it a nightmare? Did I imagine it or not?

Please review if you want more!


	2. Blue Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu bumps into the unknown bandit and asks someone for help?

Chapter Two

Natsu’s Pov:

“I wasn’t panicking,” I snapped, turning away from him and focusing my gaze on the outside. There was a window that allowed me to see that the sun was rising. The trees swayed on way to another, going along with the soft melody the wind gave.  
“So, gasping awa-”  
“Just shut up about it,” I snapped, getting up. My muscles felt tight and about to break in seconds, but I still stretch and yawn. I snapped my fingers and wandered over to the kitchen. I knew there was no food, but if the tap still worked, then I could still have a drink.  
As I entered the kitchen, I heard Gray shuffling and sighing and my guess was that he decided to lay back down and go to sleep finally. I stopped for a bit, looking around the kitchen. The counter was on my left and the fridge was on my right. There was a garbage can beside the fridge.  
I sighed. I walked over to the sink. I reached over and pulled the handle up. Nothing came. Great. We rented a hotel that was crappy. I sighed. I’ll just have a quick stop at a bar.  
As I put my bag of gems in my pocket, I felt a pair of eye on me as I shut the door to the apartment and left, my hands in my pocket as the cold air whispered to me. It sent shivers down my spine as if something bad was going to happen.  
It was too quiet for a town of winter. The doors were shut of course, but something was off. I was sure of it. The clouds above me were dark and gloomy and were preparing for a thunderstorm as I spotted the bar. It wasn’t a huge building in my opinion, but it wasn’t small as well.  
I’d say its as big as the guild.  
The lights were on and the building was full of people. As I continued to walk towards the doors that belonged to the bar, people inside glanced my way. Some of them looked away. Some looked me up and down and then looked away, but one just stared at me. The one was the bartender.  
The bad feeling got stronger. Should I not go in? I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Maybe something fun will happen. I enter the bar with my hands still in my pockets and I take a seat where the bartender is.  
He looked at me curiously.”Who are you?” he asked, sharpness in his voice. He looks me up and down, studying me.  
“None of your business,” I shoot back, looking at him. He had dark blue hair. His hair had a spike to it, way spiker than mine. His face was covered in strange patterns and was the same colour as his hair, but a bit lighter. He wore a black cloak and I sensed a bit of strong magic poor out of himself as I remarked back to him. His fangs shown.  
There were teeth hung around his neck like a necklace. He wore black pants with a white bandish around his waist. His arm had the same funky patterns and his nails were sharp and pointy.  
He grinned in a way that made me want to punch him.”You have a straight forward mind to talk to me like that,” he snarled.”Kid,”  
“I could say the same to you,” I sneered back, anger rising in me. People were watching us and I noticed that they were looking more at me as if I were more crazy to be talking to the blue-haired freak.”I’m not a kid, and if you can’t see that, then we’re gonna have a problem,”  
I stand up from my seat right when the door opens. The blue-haired freak glares at me, his magic oozing more out, trying to scare me. It doesn’t work. There’s a glint in his eyes as he looks past me but immediately goes back to me.  
“We have a problem,” he says to me, his grin faltering as he leans more in towards me.”Kid,”  
Does this dude have a problem with me? 

~~~~

“Want me to come out and help with him?” he asks me, grinning.  
“I just want your power,” I say to him, my eyes darkening. I wanted to fight this creepy dude and if he backed down, then I would be okay with it.  
“You have to be careful, I know hi-”  
“I’m okay, I can handle him,” I interrupt him.  
“Okay, Natsu,”

~~~~~

“You want to fight?” I ask him, leaning more in towards him.  
“As if you stand a chance,” the blue guy snorted.  
He was getting on my nerves. All I wanted was to have a drink, and this is what I get? Uncontrollable, my other side of my magic begins to pour out of him, making the dude change his expression.  
“You have more power than Irene,” he retorts, raising an eyebrow.  
Irene. Ezra’s mother?  
“Shut it,” I snarl.”Ieren is who-”  
“Natsu, we’re going back-” I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me turn towards the voice. I look and Gray is there, looking at me sternly. He again studies my eye and my irritation grows stronger. It turns into anger and I try to control it, but I fail miserably.  
“Not right now,” I snarl, shrugging my shoulder off of his hand.  
“Natsu, Ezra-”  
“Ezra can wait!” I yelled, turning around fully to see him.”Ezra won’t even be up when I’m back,”  
Gray stared at me in disbelief.”She’s up now,” he said, raising an eyebrow. He looked behind me at the creepy dude and to me.”Come on, this dude is giving dark vibes, we’re gonna be late,” he reaches for my elbow, but I drawback.  
“I-I can’t go back when I’m like this,” I said frustrated. My feet started to be covered in black flames. They were very tiny, even I couldn’t see them, but I felt it. It made me more panic.  
He tries freezing my hand with his bright blue ice magic but fails, as it immediately melts when it touches me.  
“For fuck's sake, dragon freak,”  
Something snapped. Before I know it, I’m inflaming my hand with Black flames and I step towards him angrily. I smile at him.”You wanna go, you freaky devil?” I snarl.  
He steps towards me, bashing heads together.”Retard,” he remarks, his left body being covered in black. His hair formed up and back, that reminded me of Silver. His eyes change a bright purple and a zigzag pattern takes over his left side of his face. He summons his magic and purple ice forms on his hand.  
I immediately cover myself in flames, not caring who’s flame’s it is. I feel the dude’s eyes on us, but I simply ignore it. My flames cover me so much I turn and stand in position as I feel myself transform.  
My head hurts, and I feel a change in myself. I don’t know what happens next but soon, the flames cease and I’m staring at Gray with intense anger. I can’t control myself.  
I reach up, wanting the chairs and everything that isn’t living around us gone and I snap my fingers. The building disappears and I hear gasps and people running.

Review and Like!  
Whoever can say who was the guy in the cloak please review about it! Things will go back to normal soon, but please don’t panic.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't get Natsu's additude. But I also don’t understand his apearence.   
> After the flames gulped him up, he screamed a bit in pain and I wanted to go and help him, but I knew I’d get burned.   
> Natsu fell to his knees and said nothing, the creepy dude studying him carefully.  
> I could hear hear his breathing ragged and scared, unsure what to do.  
> Gray turned a bit to be able to look at the dude.”-I want you to not talk about what happened here,”  
> He isn’t even fat, how does he weigh this much?!

I don’t understand Natsu’s additude. But I also don’t understand his apearence. After the flames gulped him up, he screamed a bit in pain and I wanted to go and help him, but I knew I’d get burned. The blue haired dude was eyeing Natsu but then made eye conteact with me.  
“You have no idea, do you?” he asks me, making me confused.  
“What do you mean by that?” I snapped, still focasing mostly on Natsu. All I could see was him standing there, the flames still blocking his apearence.  
“Of course not, why would he tell anyone?” he asks no one in question. He wasn’t asking for an asnwer.  
Suddenly the screaming stopped and all you could hear was the sound of flames slickering like in a campfire and ice frosting. Natsu striaghtened his stance and looked completly at me. The flames sort of disapeared and all I could do was frown at him.  
He had horns that looked fancy and clean, but not. They were on the side of his head and they stood sideways. The ends were pointy. His ears were pointy and his eyes were like before in the apartment when I got him angry. They were black with a red ring around them.  
His body was decorated with red dark bloody patterens were scattered. When Natsu reached up I noticed that his nails were extended. I noticed that they looked like needles. His eyes widen in a sickening look. His grin widened, looking mad.  
When his fingers snapped, the building disapeared and all was left was the people outside. It was thunder storming, and I knew Natsu didn’t notice by the way he was staring at me. I quickly postitioned me to fight, but I didn’t want to. All of Ezra’s words were clear to me.  
“Get Natsu back here and I’ll kick only his ass,”   
If Natsu didn’t get a hold of himself, then the town would be terrizied by him.   
I grit my teeth before shouting the first thing that came to my mind.:Why are you acting like this?!” I shouted, stomping a step forward to Natsu.I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that this would reach him.”T-this isn’t Natsu I love and care for!” tears started to swell in my eyes. Damnit. Why is flaim brain always making me the one to cry?  
The Natsu in front of me looked at me confused. I could see it in his eyes. He didn’t know what he was doing.   
“My Natsu wouldn’t make other people suffer this way!” I guestured around me, people around me scurrying around to find a place for shelter.”Our Natsu woudn’t look and talk like this!” Gray grunts, and bites down on his botem lip. He needed to hurry and take them home, but-  
He looked past Natsu and saw the blue haired dude from before. He was looking at Gray with intense hatered but curiosity. He was examinating his body with curiosity, his eyes darkening when Gray relized what the blue-haired man had relized what Gray was and what his goal was when he was in this form.  
He then looked back to Natsu and Gray thought he saw the blue-haired man’s eyes brighten but just as he thought it like that at the second, it was gone.”So you’re planning to slay this young slayer?” he suddenly asked me.  
I was taken back at the question, but shook my head, confused.”He’s Natsu, why would I want to kill him?” I asked, looking between Natsu and back to the blue-haired dude.   
His fangs sharpened and he smiled, his eyes darkening more.”You’re a demon slayer aren’t you?” he asked, taking a step forwards, but thats when I relized he wasn’t going to stop. He continued to walk towards me, but then stopped at Natsu’s side and lifted his hand and planted it on his shoulder.  
I tensed at the touch between the two people. I didn’t know what could happen with the creepy dude with fangs. He let out a dark and creepy vibes and I didn’t want to be here. I tried Natsu again.”Natsu, please,” I begged taking a step forwards.”I don’t like it when you act like, this,”  
Natsu stilled for a moment. He blinked and once again flames consumed his, the creepy dude’s hand still on Natsu’s shoulder, the flames not affecting him. Natsu fell to his knees and said nothing, the creepy dude studying him carefully. After the horns disapeared and the nails went back to the normal size, everything disapeared. Or so I thought.  
I could hear hear his breathing. It was messy, ragged and scared, unsure what to do. He looked at me for a second before falling to the ground, his eyes have closed. Rushing to his side, Gray tries to pick up Natsu, struggling to avoid giving the dude that gave off bad vibes a glare.  
Once picking up Natsu, Gray turned to the direaction of the hotel and took a step towards it, but then stopped when the dude talked.  
“I’m going to return this building back to normal and when I do-” Gray turned a bit to be able to look at the dude.”-I want you to not talk about what happened here,”  
Gray frowned and raised an eyebrow.”Why do you care?” he asked, turning back towards the hotel. He felt Natsu stir, but didn’t wake. The blue-haired dude didn’t asnwer. The rest of the walk carrying Natsu was hard, concidering his weight.   
He isn’t even fat, how does he weigh this much?!  
****  
So this was Gray’s Point of veiw as to what happened. I know this was short chapter, but I’ve been busy and next chapter will be Natsu’s point of veiw as to when he wakes up. Thanks for reading, see ya next time.


	4. Inhale the cancer

When I woke up, I had a massive headache. It was silent around me but all I knew was that I was on a train. Blinking my eyes open, underneath me head I felt a softness. Looking down and clasping my hand on it, I realize it was legs. Looking up, I realize it was Lucy and I immediately sit up.  
“Where are we?” I asked, looking out the window beside Lucy, ignoring her look she gave me.  
I noticed the glance she shared with someone else and when I looked, Master, Ezra and Gray along with Happy, was there sitting together. Sniffing the air, I stiffened as I realized where I was. As I looked out the window, I started to notice one thing.  
I wasn’t getting motion sickness. Sitting up, I pull my legs together and look at everyone for an answer. The only one who didn’t look at me was Gray. he looked scared and as he looked out the window, I noted that he shivered.  
“Uh,-” clearing her throat, Lucy looks over at me, my eyes reverting back to her.”We’re heading home,” she said quietly.   
Annoyed that she lied to me, I look over at Master.”Where are we going?” I asked again, raising my head a bit.  
“Child like Lucy said-”  
“Stop lying to me!” I snapped my jaws at him.  
Gray and Lucy jumped, startled. I heard Happy whimper.  
I hear a growl from Ezra and when I turned, I saw her with an angry aura around her with her sound in the angry clasp of her hands. Her eyes flashed white as she raised her sword in the air.   
Standing, she swung her sword at me.  
Crap.   
Before it could hit me, master raised his small fist into a big one and grabbed it like a toothpick and tossed it out the window.  
“Enough!” he roared, glaring at the two of us. Ezra squealed out of a modifying sad squeak as she looked out the window being tossed out was her sword.”My sword!’ she squealed, shaking down to her butt, she sat mordified and started crying.”It’s gone.”  
“I’ve had enough of this behavior Natsu!” he yelled, stomping his feet. Flying his hand towards himself, Mukerov put his hand back to normal as it hit the side of his waist and allowed it to dangle.”First you destroy a town with a snap of fingers, then you try and go insane and try to hurt Gray?!"  
I did? When was that?  
Confused I hold up my finger and try to say something but nothing came out.   
There was silence. Ezra had stopped the tears when Lucy had brought her a strawberry cake. She turned to me frowning.  
“How did you even make a town disappear?” Happy suddenly perked up, his warmth in my lap, warming up even more.  
"I-" My breath hitched. I don't remember this. What had happened? What happened to the bandits and the town? Did I destroy it? With the snap of my fingers?   
Why didn't I remember? Was there something wrong with me?  
How could I make a town go bye-bye with a snap of my fingers when I couldn't even stand with motion sickness? Then again, where was my motion sickness?  
My gut turned at the thick silence. Nobody knew what to do. Gramps was grumbling in his thoughts beside me on the right while on the left was Lucy, her head tilted the other way towards the window with her left hand flat upwards, her chin rested on her palm.   
Her eyes traced the outlines of the earth passing along with the train, the silence becoming arid. Strong.  
Flickering my eyes to Gray, I noticed right away that he flinched and moved his eyes away from mine.  
He was staring at me.   
Why?  
What had happened? Why won't somebody tell me?!  
Blinking harshly, I flick my eyes to Ezra. Her eyes matched mine. The dark lining or her brown eyes and her friend on her soft face made it impossible to look away. Her eyebrows were narrowed and I could tell that she was lost in thought.   
I wanted answers, but I knew nobody would give me any.   
Her mouth quivers and my eyes flickered down to them, but flickered just as quickly back to her eyes.   
She knew I wanted answers. She could see it in my eyes. But rather simply giving me what I wanted, she had to do what she wants first.   
Shaking my head, I look away and sigh."Nobody huh?" I asked, lifting my head up with anger and looking at Mukarov."No one?"  
When nobody answered, I grunted."No ones gonna tell me why there's a town missing?" I looked over at Lucy."Why I'm suddenly hearing that I tried attacking, Gray?" I look over at Gray.  
"It's your reaction," Ezra said suddenly, making me look over at her. She wasn't happy.  
"I don't have much of a reaction when you're not telling me much, do I?"  
"Thats where you're wrong, my child," Mukerov spoke. I studied my gaze on Ezra."With just sitting there with no answers, answered, you're becoming someone you're not-"  
"That's crap and you know it," I glare at Mukarov, intense heat going through my palms.”I’m still the mage you raised,”  
“Yes, but something last night, told us differently,” Mukerov said, his words not exactly making sense.

Natsu’s pov:

Natsu looked at Mukerov harshly, his teeth baring and his body heat growing.”Then tell me!” he yelled, his eyes eyes flashing. They shoned gold, the outlines of his eyes red and his pupils going into slits.  
“Calm down, child,” Mukerov snapped, standing.”In due time, we shall tell you what happened, but until then, shut up and do as you’re told!”  
Natsu then sighed and flopped into his seat.”Old bastered,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Hm?” Mukerov raised his eyesbrow.”What was that?”  
“Nothing,” Natsu said, turning his face away, a smile on his lips and his cheeks pink.  
The rest of the train ride was silent. Sometimes, Gray would get up to use the washroom, too many times Natsu had counted and whenever he had come back, he smelt awful, like he was smoking.  
Natsu frowned when Gray gulped and excused himself once again. His eyes trailed the ice mage’s body until he disapeared. Getting up quietly, he slipped past Mukerov and went through the doors of the train, sliding it shut with a somewhat of a loud bang, enough for Gray to hear.  
Whipping his body around, Gray’s eyes widened in fear as he relized Natsu was looking at him with a blank face, his eyes trailing down his body to the cigarette in his hand.  
“When did you start?” he asked glaring at the mage with slight anger. His hand twitched.  
Gray smiled and shook his head, a laughing sound exaping his mouth as a low chuckle. The wind blew harshly at the both of them, making their clothes fly everywhere. Gray reached the cigaratte to his mouth for another puff. Natsu looked straight into his eyes as he did so, the smoke disapearing inside of Gray’s mouth and coming back out of his nose.  
He had inhaled the cigarette.  
“Why do you care?” Gray asked sharply. His eyes peircing into Natsu’s.  
“You can die becuase of them,”  
“You tried to kill me yesterday,”  
“Except I don’t remember it,” Natsu snapped back.”Why don’t you just tell me what happened?”  
There was silence. Gray leaned the cigarette towards his lips and was about to inhale, but Natsu grabbed the cigarette and put to his lips and inhaled. When he departed it from his lips and handed it back to Gray, relief was the only thing he felt.  
Except with the effects of the cigartte, he was lightheaded.  
“Feel good?” Gray asked, taking the cigarette back and taking another puff. His eyes broke away from Natsu’s and he turned his body away from his. Natsu frowned and sighed.  
“I have questions and i wanted answers,” He said, ignoring his question.  
Gray froze. He knew this was coming. How did he not? Laughing nervously, Gray puffed once more and flicked it off the train, making Natsu flinch.  
“Thought you might,” Gray said, not looking towards Natsu. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to show Natsu that he was afraid of his comrade. Afraid of what had happened. Afraid of what power he weilded. Afraid if he would hurt him. Afraid that, there was something inside of Natsu, very powerful and evil, even possibly enough to knock Ezra and Mukerov down to the ground easily, even Zeref himself if it had to lead to that.  
“Why isn’t anybody telling me what happened, back in the town?” Natsu asked, putting his hands in his pockets and he leaned back on the train.  
Gray smirked and turned slightly towards Natsu, flinching at the cold stare he gave him.”Well, telling a hot-headed dragon slayer, that he destroyed an entire bar instead of saving, you’d think why we havent told you,”  
“But how did i destroy and single bar?” Natsu hissed, getting more angry.  
“That’s what I want to know,” Gray said, turning fully and looked at Natsu with an intense curiosity and a glare.”You had black flames around your body and- and when you made them disapear- you-” Gray frowned and struggled for words.”-you had changed into this form that wasn’t human, it wasn’t you,”   
Natsu’s went silent. His shoulders relaxed and once again, he was leaning on the train.”If you had any words of what you’d describe me, what would you say?” Natsu asked in a whisper, his head still pounding in his head. Beside him, he ckenched his hand into a fist and inhaled sharply.  
“You had horns on top of your head, your-your eyes had changed into a black color with a red ring around them, the only color in your eyes. I could see the thing you were, the thing you were thinking. You wanted to kill Natsu,” Gray shuddered at the memory.”When I had tried to bring you back, you wanted to fight, and there was this-this dude that looked like bad news. He had blue dark patterns around his body and he wore a sash around him that was white.  
“Anywa,-” Gray gave Natsu a glance and quickly looked away, before he continued.”I had tried to bring you back, but you wouldn’t go, and you almost fought me, you were too out of control and you wouldn’t calm down,”  
Natsu frowned and shook his head. He reached up to his hair frustratedly and pulled hard, making him wince in pain. Why couldn’t he remember this?! Why was he the only person there when he was in that state? Why wasn’t he getting motion sickness?  
“You had nails like needles, your teeth were like fangs, and-” Gray paused frutratedly.”I don’t know how to say it Natsu,” he said, letting his arms slap at his sides and dangle.”You weren’t you, you had this huge unmarkabily dark power, that not even Zeref had, and it scared me,”  
Natsu exhaled and looked away flinching. He had scared Gray, without even trying. Did he even deserve the title,’Comrade,’? Looking down at the ground, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. That was why they couldn’t tell him. They didn’t want to.  
He had scared all of them. They thought he was a monster. Was he a monster? Did he deserve to talk to anyone there? Did Lucy still love him the way she saw him? Did anyone? What was-  
His heart felt like it hurt. His chest pounding fastily. As the pain got more intense, the more it was a struggle for him to breath. Gasping, Natsu clutched his shirt where his chest was, above his heart. The pain got louder, and all Natsu could do was fall over and gasp empty cries of help.  
Thats what he had done.  
Unsure what was happening, Gray looked down at Natsu frowning worriedly.”Natsu?” he asked, afraid to take a step. When his comrade had stopped answering and his eyes closed, Gray inched a bit closer to Natsu.”Natsu?” he asked again, a bit louder this time.  
”Natsu!”


	5. Liquid Of The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His teeth were gritted and he glared at the slayers feet.  
> He seemed to panicked and eager.  
> Flinching, Gray tore his hands away from each other and slid them in his pockets stopping them from shaking.  
> “Are you one of his friends?”  
> ”How is he?”  
> “It seems to me like Mr.Dragneel here seems perfectly fine,”  
> “What do you mean by that?”  
> “Well by the tests we’ve done, Mr.Dragneel had a heart attack on the train to Clover, and since then, there was this black hole in his veins where his wrists are, indicating that it’s dark magic,” the doctor locked eyes with Gray.”For the past month, has there been any strange behavior or dark energy lately?”

Gray’s Pov:

In a room of white and the sound of thick silence, the only thing Gray could do was sit there on a red fluffy stone chair beside the bed that was filled in it, none other by Natsu Dragneel himself. Gray was leant forwards, his elbows rested on his shaking knees and his arms bent upwards with his hands clasped together.  
His teeth were gritted and he glared at the slayers feet. Damn it all. If they hadn’t taken the mission, then none of this would’ve happened. If he hadn’t been so scared of his comrade, he wouldn’t have been almost killed.  
Grunting, tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. His throat tightened and his hands gripped each other and his shoulders shook. If he hadn’t been so hard on his brother, he wouldn’t have almost died.  
If only he had been more aware, none of this would’ve happened.  
As the door opened, Gray startledly wiped his sleeve on his eyes and with a final sniff, he stood up and faced a doctor that was dressed in a white coat. His shoes were black and he had a surgery mask around his ears and mouth.  
He was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other with a frowned expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was studying the piece of paper with concern.”I have a report for Mr.Dragneel?” the doctor asked, looking up. His voice was low and quiet, but in the silent room, it sounded harsh and loud.  
Flinching, Gray tore his hands away from each other and slid them in his pockets stopping them from shaking. He gulped silently and nodded his head, the eagerness to hear the information nagging him, like a hurting tooth.  
“Yes, doctor?” Gray said, a little too loud. He bit his lip and drew back with a hesitant step backwards. He seemed to panicked and eager. His rolled his shoulders and his neck, popping a few cracks before turning towards Natsu with a soft face.”How is he?” he asked, biting the inside of his cheek from saying anything further that would embarrass him.  
“Are you one of his friends?” The doctor asked.  
Gray turned to the doctor with a frown and took a stomp forwards. Anger appeared on his face.”Of course I am!” he shouted, hissing.”Why wouldn’t I be…..” his voice trailed off and he looked at Natsu before looking at the ground.”I’m sorry,”  
He couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault his life was at stake. He couldn’t help but be mad at himself and blame his actions for Natsu’s safety. If he hadn’t told Natsu all of the information of what happened he wouldn’t have been in this bed. If he kept a close eye on Natsu and went with him to the bar, they wouldn’t have been here right now.  
He wouldn’t have been afra-  
“It seems to me like Mr.Dragneel here seems perfectly fine,” The doctor said with an uneasy voice. He flipped a page on the clipboard, frowning.  
Gray immediately sat down in the chair, relieved. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. He placed his hand on his chest where his heart was and sighed,”So does this mean he can come home?” He asked, turning his attention to the doctor once more.  
The doctor bit his bottom lip, confused.”Not quite,” he said, flipping the page backwards, his eyes scanning.”It says he’s perfectly fine, but that doesn’t seem like the case,”  
“What do you mean by that?” Gray asked, standing. He crossed his arms on his chest, frowning.  
“Well by the tests we’ve done, Mr.Dragneel had a heart attack on the train to Clover, and since then, there was this black hole in his veins where his wrists are, indicating that it’s dark magic,” the doctor locked eyes with Gray.”For the past month, has there been any strange behavior or dark energy lately?”  
Gray opened his mouth hesitant. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the doctor anything. What if something bad happens to him again and this time he’ll be gone for sure? How was he sure of anything when he was lost?  
Grunting, Gray looked down at the ground.  
The doctor chuckled lowly.”I’m sorry sir, but if you know anything, it will be a huge change to Mr.Dragneel and us,”  
Gray lifted up his head confused and raised an eyebrow.”How so?” he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.  
“Well we’re doctors. We do research and as far as i’m sure, we haven’t seen anything like this, especially a dragon slayer in a magic hospital that it,” The doctor lifted up his glasses and placed them back up on the bridge of his nose with a smirk.”-and with Dragneel here, it would help because we would know what was wrong with him and fix it,”  
Gray sighed and rubbed his face, turning away from both the slayer and the doctor.”Well,” he stopped and grunted heavily. If he didn’t do this, he would be putting Natsu in danger, but if did do this, there wasn’t any much saying as to what the doctors would do to him.   
Help him or kill him.  
“Please sir,” The doctor stepped forwards and placed a hand on Gray’s shoulders, making him tense. He immediately listed up his hand and retreated back to his original position.”Anything would help,”  
Gray nodded his head and sighed. Besides sleep nagging at him every second he breathed, he pushed through and opened his mouth.  
“Starting at the last week, there was this mission, our team had decided to go on,” Gray closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He hoped he was doing the right thing.”Natsu hadn’t wanted to go because every time he’d ride any transformation vehicle, he’d get severe motion sickness,”  
The doctor nodded with a glint in his eyes and started writing things down with a smile on his face.”Yes, yes, please do continue,”  
So Gray did.  
“The first night we were staying there, Natsu and I and my team were renting a hotel room in the same town where the bandits we were supposed to defeat. The girls slept in the bedroom while us boys slept in the living room. Though I don’t know why, Natsu had chosen the floor to sleep on the floor while i took the couch.  
"After a while of not sleeping, Natsu got up and left. After awhile, Ezra woke up and told me to find him and drag him back here because we needed to have a plan before the enemy found us, and so I walked around the town and finally found him in a bar, looking like he’s about to fight with someone who looked like an ancient old blue dude with long dark blue hair with the same colored patterns on his body,”  
Gray shook his head. When he spilled what had happened all the way until Natsu had collapsed on the train, the doctor frowned and raised an eyebrow at Gray.”You smoke?” he asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
Embarrassed, Gray nodded, scratching the back of his head.”Y-yea,”  
The doctor shook his head and sighed,”You are aware of what smo-”  
Gray snapped his k=jaws loudly at the doctor and glared coldly.”Yes i know that,”  
The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but closed it by the strength of his glare and gulped uncomfortable.”W-well thank you for the information, sir,” he said, looking down at the clipboard. He nodded and shuffled towards the door and opened. He gestured Gray to get out.”Come back next week and we’ll do some testing and see if he’s good to go next week,”  
Gray didn’t move.”I’m not leaving-”  
This time, the doctor glared.”Sir, leave or we will force you out of here and not allow you to come back at all, that is if you want that,”  
Grunting, Gray got up and walked past the doctor’s shoulder.”I’ll be back next week,” he muttered, walking away and turning away.  
Smiling, the doctor closed the door in front of him and looked out of the windows, making sure no one saw him as he closed the curtain and locked the door. The man then turned and went over to a bunch of drawers and opened one. There contained needles and syringes and tubes filled with liquid.   
Smiling, the doctor picked up a needle and flicked it a couple times before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a liquid. As he filled the needle with liquid, he heard a groan and looked at the patient in the bed.  
More like victim.  
When the doctor saw the victim waking up, he hid the needle behind his back and walked up to the bed, smiling friendly at him.”Welcome back, Natsu Dragneel,” he said softly, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his finger on the injection tube.  
Natsu opened his eyes tiredly and groaned. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor quickly covered his mouth with his hand. With a glint in his eyes, the doctor brought the needle into view and grinned,”Well now, calm down,” he said, covering Natsu’s mouth with little effort.  
Besides, waking up now with little strength gave the doctor advantage. Chuckling lowly, the doctor gave Natsu a cruel smile, making his eyes wide.”Now this’ll only hurt a bit,” he said quietly, bringing the syringe closer to Natsu’s neck.  
He tried to fight, but he couldn’t, not with the little magic he had in him. His eyes widened as the doctor placed the needle at his neck.”This’ll only hurt more if you fight,” he chuckled darkly, preasuring the needle more in the boy’s neck harder, the needle going in.  
As Natsu’s muffled screams seemed not to be heared, Natsu tried to move, but the doctor had already pressed down into the bed and injected him with all the fluid that had started to burn intensely.  
The doctor merly chuckled darkly as he retreated the needle out of the dragon slayers neck and puts it in his pocket. He removed his hand from Natsu’s mouth as he passed out from the liquid. The doctor took one last look at the slayer before un-locking the door and exiting the room.  
~~~~  
Gray huffed angerily as he sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild. He held another drink in his hand and grunted. It was his fault Natsu was like this. He made Natsu lose control. He made Natsu insucure. He made him suffer and becuase of that, and how he yelled at him, he had a heart attack and almost died.  
Shaking his head, Gray downed another glass and ordered another drink. When Mira hesitated, he glanced at her with a sharp glare. He wasn’t in the mood for push overs. He wasn’t in the mood for softies.”Get me another one,” he snapped, passing the shot glass towards the maid.  
“Haven’t you had enou-”  
Gray interuppted her with a short dry chuckle.”Not to end it, no,” he smiled and raised an eyebrow.”Unless you want to give Natsu a heart attack and make him lose control, in due time making him destroy a whole town?” he offered, taking the bottle Mira had placed in front of him.  
She looked at him worriedly and shrunk back and re-treated to helping others.  
He chuckled dryly again before taking a huge chug. When he exhaled, he looked at his hands before him.”That’s what I would say too,” he muttered softly, before downing another gulp of the liquid that willed him to forget.


	6. Aye, Sir

Chapter Six

Natsu sat down at a restaurant's table, food in front of him. His son, Happy and his comrade, Gray, was with him. As Natsu picked at his food, Happy dug into his fish and Gray ate his spaghetti peacefully.  
Happy hummed quietly in the loud restaurant.”How does it taste, sir?” he asked, stopping his nibbling to look at his father. He frowned when he saw him not eating. Setting his fish down slowly, he turned towards Natsu.”Did you forget how to eat?” he chuckled, stopping shortly when Natsu got up.  
“I think I’m heading home-” he looked at Gray.”-when you pack this up, give it to Happy, he can have the leftovers,”  
His ears perking over at the word,’ leftovers,’ Happy grinned and dug into his fish, waving bye to Natsu.”See ya later, sir!”  
Without an answer, Natsu felt a bit dizzy as he clutched his stomach, ready to hurl when a pair of hands grabbed him. “Looks like we both know what’s up with you,” A soft gruff voice said as he hoisted his arm around the man’s neck.  
“G-Gray-?” Natsu hung his head. He didn’t feel good. He hasn’t at all this past week and he didn’t know what was wrong with him. It wasn’t mating season and he hadn’t eaten anything that was going to food poison. What was wrong with him?  
Grunting in pain when Gray shifted him, they started walking, but halfway to his house, Natsu gave out and fell to the ground, the snow hitting him in the face. His breathing was ragged and he was too weak to get up.  
Gray panicked and picked him up immediately started towards the guild.”I’m going to the guild with you and we’re getting you help,” he gasped out quietly. His heart was racing and he was panicking. What if he dies?”Just focus on my voice, okay Natsu?”  
Natsu grunted weakly and tried to mummer something, but was too weak. His heart rate was fast and his veins were pumping, but he didn’t know what was happening. Gray’s voice ceased and he went numb, sounds around him fading.  
~~~  
“Just focus on my voice, okay Natsu?” Gray said. His hands quivered as he reached the guild. Not able to open it, he snapped his jaws angrily and exploded, freezing the guild doors and making them crack and shatter. The ice fell to the ground and people looked around startled. When their visions showed a Natsu hanging on Gray, uninjured.  
Was he drunk?  
“We need Master!” Gray snapped, walking in rather fast with Natsu, not at all moving.   
“What’s wrong with Natsu?”  
“Probably just another prank,”  
“If it was a prank, Gray wouldn’t look freaked out,”  
“Get master!”  
“Natsu!”  
“Why is Gray-sama handling Natsu-san? Get your hands off of him thi-”  
Gray snapped and stomped his foot, ice crackling from underneath him. It quickly spread out on the floor, crackling and popping sound being made whenever there was a crack. The ice travelled under people’s feet and travelled to the walls and ceiling. The tables and chairs were frozen and so was the bar.  
Juvia’s words were frozen and everyone was silent. Gray was breathing hard and was glaring at everyone who dared to make eye contact. Natsu was being carried in his arms, his body was now numb like he was unconscious.  
“Like I was saying-” He glared and snapped his jaws again, shifting Natsu up more as he realized he was slipping from him.”-Natsu is not in the right state to be standing here and he needs medical help,” He glanced upwards towards and saw Laxsus.”-get master and meet us in the infirmary,”  
Laxsus nodded and walked away, his headphones disappearing. Gray grunted softly and started towards the infirmary, but Ezra was there beside him in an instant with her ice armour and Lucy was there with one of her star dresses, (Aquarius Gray thought), and was helping him.   
When they lifted him like they were putting him on a bed, Wendy was by his feet and was blowing wind underneath him to balance him. As they made their way up the stairs, Happy came in the doors crying and zoomed towards Natsu. He planted himself on Natsu’s stomach and laid there, whimpering for his father.  
There was a soft painful groan from the young dragon slayer and the four people only hurried more up the stairs. When Wendy blew the door open with her hand, everyone, but Gray (and Natsu), was surprised to see the room not frozen. As they stepped into the room, they quickly put Natsu on the bed. Lucy’s hand slipped and Natsu fell halfway sideways and hit his side on the wooden bed, causing Natsu to grunt more forcefully in pain.  
He opened his eyes halfway with a struggle of control over his body and gritted his teeth painfully.”Watch...i-it,” he wheezed out, coughing out blood. His back arched forwards and he whirled to the side with a sharp jerk, falling off the bed. He clutched his stomach painfully, tears pricking in his eyes as he gasped and started to shake.  
Lucy shrieked, Happy wailed, Ezra immediately went to Gray and put her hands on his waist, trying to calm down, Wendy took a step back with her hands covering her mouth, crying and Gray just froze, watching the scene.  
Just like he did before.  
Just like before, he froze.  
Unsure of what to do.  
Not sure if he was scared or worried, of a monster.  
~~~~~~~  
Pain. My stomach lurched and my throat tightened. My lungs squeezed together and it hurt. I felt shook. I smelt blood. What was happening to me? I knew people were around me. Someone was touching my arm, somebody yelled, somebody is crying.  
Where was Gray?  
Growling, the pain grew and when I felt something on me, I blanched and snapped my jaws, blood-spewing into my mouth. There was a cry of pain and I sneered, lashing out. Before I could do anything, there was coldness touching me. I felt myself burning. I felt like I was burning in hell. Burning my skin, my lungs, my heart, my bones.   
Screaming, I lash my legs out, scratching at the burning, wanting it to go away. Go away! Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes and everything was a bright blue. Looking around panicked, I saw four now maybe six figures. Sneering, I cowered in a corner and glared. All I knew was that the one who was holding me was now in pain.  
I cried at the burning sensation, my nails growing sharper, so I dug at my skin more. I quickly hovered my hand over it and tried to use my flames, but it spewed everywhere and it covered my whole hand. I felt the warmness trail up my arm, over my shoulder, down my back, up to my neck, down my stomach and my legs.  
There was a dark sneer.”If I were you, I’d get some rest,”  
“Yes..” I sounded like I was going to sleep. I grew tired and I closed my eyes.”-rest…”  
~~~~  
When Natsu had opened his eyes, they were changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

His fingers pointed at me.”You,” He snarled.  
He was back. The monster came back. Why did he hate me? What did I do to him? I didn’t like him either! Staggering backwards, I hold my breath as the monster steps closer to me.  
“You're the one who stopped our little fight, weren’t you?” The monster snarled, reaching forwards quickly and grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me up towards his face. He smelled like rich burning wood.  
“I don’t like this Natsu, snap out of it!” I snapped, trying to squirm out of his grip but failed. When the monster was about to say something, but there was a flash and Ezra appeared in front of me, the demon’s grasp let go of me and jumping back, his eyes only trained on me as they pierced in mine, his glare sending bad vibes down my back.  
“Do not touch my comrade!” Erza yelled, swiping her sword at the demon’s hand, but missed as she took her balance in front of me and growled. She straightened her back and leaned on the handle that belonged to the sword.”If you want to start a fight-” she lowered her chin and glared at the monster and narrowed her eyes.”-then a fight, you shall have,”  
The demon smirked at Erza.”You want to fight me?” The demon asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile faded and he stared at her, not looking impressed. He crossed his arms and made his face turn serious.  
Erza narrowed her eyes and glared at the demon.”As though you are part of my comrade and I wish not to harm him in any way, I will stop and fight you,”  
The demon smirked.”Is that so?”  
Erza held her gaze.”Don’t believe me?”  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s the fact that you’re trembling,” The demon smiled, his teeth shining under his dark gaze.  
I looked at Erza and realized the demon was right. She was trembling. I looked at Erza and frowned. She grits her teeth and glared, tightening her grip around the handle of her sword.  
The demon rolled his eyes and growled.”I didn’t come out to start a pesky fight with you humans, who think you can defeat a demon-” He yawned.”I came to talk to-” He turned to me, his gaze going straight to mine, panic beating in my body.”You,”  
I inhaled sharply and looked away, Ezra’s gaze held heavy on the corner of my view.”Came to talk to me then kill me?” I snapped.  
The demon frowned.”I may be a killer demon-” he walked over to me and crouched in front of me. He reached out and turned my chin towards him, his warm fingers sent shivers down my neck. He leaned in towards my ear and inhaled sharply like he was aroused.”-but I’ve taken a liking to you,” He whispered. He stepped back and let go of my chin and stopped emotion from showing on his face.”I’m not going to kill you,”  
Suddenly his eyes went to the back of his head and he began to shake as he fell to the floor and shook on the ground. I was frozen to my spot as Ezra and Lucy rushed to his side. Wendy stood froze like me but had her hands covering her mouth and tears were going down her face as her shoulders shook. Sobs escaped her mouth as she fell to her knees as she stared at her brother.  
I stared at Natsu as he stopped shaking and his eyes went back to normal along with his human form. When he gasped, his eyes flew open and he searched the room with scared eyes until he locked with mine.  
I felt nothing as I sat on my knees, my hands in my lap. I felt empty. Nothingness. A demon had taken a sexual liking to me who lived in my best friend. At one point, my legs moved and I got up, ignoring my bones that were screaming,” Break me,” and I walked out of the room, our eyes disconnecting.  
We must’ve stared at each other for five minutes before actually moving.  
But why would I care? I was gonna be demon food in a bit, so why care what happens now?  
I walk out of the room and down the stairs that led to the guild bar. People were chattering to some quiet extent and the floor was back to normal. Some people glanced my way, but I ignored them as I walked up to Mirajane who was rinsing a cup.  
She looked up and smiled at me.”Hi, Gray! What can I get yo-” She stopped smiling when she saw my expression, but I ignored her and got a bag of jewels.  
“Give me as much alcohol as you can with this much amount,” I said, my tone monotone. I looked up at the banister and saw Master looking down at me, frowning. I looked back to Mirajane and saw she was frowning as well.”I didn’t say in a year!” I snapped, my teeth snapping.  
She jumped and scurried to get the bottles I had ordered. When six maybe seven bottles appeared on the bar, I grabbed them and made an ice backpack and put them in, walking out of the guild with people looking shocked at me.  
Might as well just forget everything then die, before my life ends.

(Mirajane)

I looked at the doors of the guild where Gray had just left out. Something seemed off about him. Was it the fact he didn’t show any emotion in himself and his tone, the fact he seemed empty, or the fact that he yelled at me?  
I shake my head. Something bad was happening to everyone and they all knew it, but did nothing about it but mope around and do nothing then drunk beer and smoke.  
Did anybody care?


End file.
